


Chapter and Verse

by fengirl88



Series: Not Merlin [4]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Arabella reflects on her discovery, and makes a decision.Sequel to A Lesson from Scripture.





	Chapter and Verse

Three years was a long time for a man to be away from his wife, without a word passing between them. Arabella did not believe for a moment that so many letters could have gone astray by accident. She had even wondered if Mr Norrell’s envy of his pupil could have led him to spy on Jonathan, though she thought it best not to voice her suspicions. Now, gazing at the scrap of paper taken from her husband’s pocket, she wondered if the interception of their correspondence had proceeded from a different cause altogether. 

_2 Samuel 1, 26_

She had known Jonathan might find consolation in the Peninsula. She had refused to let herself think of his dalliances with other women, beyond a hope that he would be careful of his health, and hers. But this was no casual encounter: the text spoke of love. Of Jonathan’s love for another man, _passing the love of women_. 

She could burn the paper, but what good would that do? The words would still be there in her head. It was impossible to pretend that nothing had changed. Who was this man, and what had he and Jonathan been to each other? What might they still be to one another, come to that?

Whatever the pain of knowing, it could not be worse than passing the rest of her married life in doubt and mistrust. To lie awake by her husband’s side at night, wondering if he was thinking of that other man – she would not bear it. She must speak to him.

The hall clock struck five; it might be hours yet before Jonathan returned from Mr Norrell’s. A glass of ratafia, perhaps, to steady her nerves. She stowed the scrap of paper carefully in her workbox, and sat down to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kalypso and Owl_by_Night for their help with this one.


End file.
